


Loving yourself

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Doofenshmirtz & Henzi 2nd dimension [1]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law, Phineas and Ferb, Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (2011)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Takes place 6 months into Milo's Murphy law, finally able to rebuild his place Doofenshmirtz moves out of the Murphys home.Only to be attacked by an unseen villain, being rescued by the one the only 2nd dimension himself.Just his life out one adventure and into another, however this takes a turn for the better when the 2 Doofenshmirtz fall in love.But their's an Villian out there wanting to destroy everything Doofenshmirtz has fought so hard to get.With help from his other half, and friends both old and new.Can Doofenshmirtz get the happy ever after he always wanted?, or will it come crumbling down before him?
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus, Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Heinz Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension), Lawrence Fletcher/Linda Flynn-Fletcher
Series: Doofenshmirtz & Henzi 2nd dimension [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934668





	Loving yourself

It had been sudden Doofenshmirtz being jumped just as he moved his stuff back into hia old home, he had lived with Milo and his family for the pazt 6 months, but now it was time to head home.

Also give them their own home back.

He promised he would visit 

He was just delivering the last of his boxes one something slammed into him sending him flying against his wall, The male he didn't recognize, and within seconds he was defending himself so he was not to get for

That was until to his shock his doppleganger, the evil him from the 2nd dimension appeared out of nowhere coming to his aid.

Doof and schmertz's I struggled to sit up his body and mind in a daze, As his other half not surprisingly kicked but. He would have lend a hand but he could barely sit up without getting. 

Once the male was taken care of quickly leaving the room under Heinz glare to lick his wounds, his 2nd dimension half came to Doofenshmirtz aid kneeling in front of him. Checking him over.

"He really did an number on you". Henzi tone soft hands gently grasping Doofenshmirtz chin,turning it back and forth to get an good look.

Doofenshmirtz in all his willpower didn't lean into the touch, even though the hands were cold, soothing,his scent an musky scent. Which calmed his racing heart.

"Whatsappened?". Doofenshmirtz tone slured still in an daze.

"You got your butt kicked". Henzi stood brushing off his clothes. "Thats what happened. And if looked like I got here just in time to".

"Speaking of which, how did you even get here?".

"I am an Evil Genius did you really think I wasn't capable in making another poetal?".

"No i suppose not. That still dosen't explain why your here".

"Look". Henzi rubbed his temple. "I felt you getting hurt, who knows what would happen to me if somthing happened to you, so here I am".

"That makes sense". Doofenshmirtz winced in pain as his evil half helped him sit up, his body slouched in his Dopplegangers hold eyes fluttering shut in exhustion.

With an roll of his eyes lips twitching briefly Henzi scouped up Doofenshmirtz pressing an button on an remote.

Before entering the Portal.


End file.
